robotchickenfandomcom-20200214-history
Shaggy
Norville "Shaggy" Rogers is a character from the Scooby-Doo franchise. He is a cowardly lanky dark blonde man outfitted in a green shirt, a maroon or brown pair of bell-bottom pants and huge black shoes. On Robot Chicken, he appears in five segments, A Scooby Friday, Laff-A-Munich, Cultivated Relationships, Mystery Not Incorporated and Abandoned Places. A Scooby Friday In this skit, the gang investigates Camp Crystal Lake, the home of the legendary machete-wielding murderer Jason Voorhees from the famous Friday the 13th horror franchise. Early on in the skit, Shaggy shows his standard cowardice by commenting that the gang should "make like hockey sticks and get the puck out of here." which is immediately followed by the sudden appearance by Don Knotts and Phyllis Diller. With Scooby by his side, he enters one of the cabins as per Fred's orders and it's to their surprise that they find a brand new, unopened box of Scooby Snacks that they soon start to eat from with Shaggy commenting that he is one sad dog food eating hippie. After their snack, Shaggy opens the door and sees the masked assailant standing right before him. After closing the door assuming it was just some random passerby, immediately after the realization hits him who it is which results in him scurrying off in fear as the door is hacked to pieces. After engaging in a short chase, Shaggy and Scooby start engaging in their usual wacky antics by ducking in and out of barrels and it is here where Shaggy meets his untimely demise at the hands of the infamous murderer who stabbed him three times with him using his last breath to tell Scooby to run. In this skit, Shaggy was voiced by Matthew Lillard who also portrayed the character in the live action films and ever since 2010, he has been the voice of Shaggy officially in multiple Scooby-Doo productions. Laff-A-Munich In this skit, parodying Laff-A-Lympics and the Munich Massacre from 1972, Shaggy is first heard waking up and later shown cowering in the corner when Scooby accidentally fires several bullets into the roof of the apartment before jokingly commenting that the safety wasn't on the gun. Shaggy is later seen inquiring Daisy Mayhem presumably about the massacre together with Captain Caveman. Shaggy later fires a small device of some kind that hits Daisy slightly above her breasts but just before any real progress could be made Captain Caveman accidentally presses the "wrong club" and blows half of her body away, covering himself, Shaggy and the whole room in blood. It's not revealed what happened to Shaggy after that, but it's entirely possible that he might've died in the following moments of carnage. He was once again voiced by Matthew Lillard. Cultivated Relationships In this skit, Shaggy was seen for about 10 seconds with Scooby Jew, a Jewish parody of the title character, asking if Scooby Jew would do it (possibly referring to investigation) for a Scooby Snack. Here he was voiced by Seth Green. Mystery Not Incorporated In this skit, Shaggy is first heard cowering a few moments before Velma suffers her unfortunate injury and is later explaining that he, along with Scooby, had put an ad up on Craigslist ahead of time to look for a new team nerd and a few moments later, it's revealed that the one who accepted the call was Lisbeth Salander, the main protagonist of The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo. Later on in the skit, it is in an abandoned fairground that he is shown commenting on how the room he was in smelled like sex (from Daphne and Lisbeth's lovemaking moments before) before then insultingly referring to Scooby as being "four-legged tang repellent" he was stuck with which prompts an insulting response from the dog about his soul patch. A little later, the two are caught in metal devices sent down by the case's ghoul that proceed to squeeze on their necks. Thankfully, Lisbeth shows up in time and cracks the ghost over the head with a hammer while the rest of the gang releases Shaggy and Scooby and the two then engage in a short conversation with both the unmasked ghost and the real ghost of The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo's author. Once again, he is voiced by Matthew Lillard. Abandoned Places In this short skit, Shaggy sits with Scooby in the backseat of the Mystery Machine while their friends talk about their latest case and where to go next. This time, Shaggy as well as Scooby had no lines. Gallery Shaggy2005.JPG|Shaggy in "A Scooby Friday" Shaggy-Scooby.JPG|Shaggy and Scooby investigating a cabin Shaggy_meets_Jason.JPG|Shaggy meets Jason for the first time Realizes.JPG|Shaggy realizing who he just saw Shaggy_running.JPG|Shaggy running for his life, chased by the machete weiding spook Jason Voorhees. Shaggy_barrel.JPG|Shaggy hiding from Jason Death_of_Shaggy2.JPG|Shaggy's death at the hands of Jason Voorhees Tumblr mw9fivMA9P1rp0vkjo3 400.gif|Gif animation of Shaggy's death Shaggy_Bed.JPG|Shaggy in "Laff-A-Munich" Shaggy_Pipe.JPG|Shaggy during his and Captain Caveman's confrontation of Daisy Mayhem Shaggy_S04.JPG|Shaggy as he appears in "Cultivated Relationships" Shaggy_Craigslist.JPG|Shaggy as he appears in "Mystery not Incorperated" Dissing_the_Soul_Patvch.JPG|Shaggy with Scooby Scooby_Gang2016.JPG|Shaggy in "Abandoned Places". Category:Characters Category:Hanna Barbera Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters